


hentai with senpai

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "Porn with feelings", Alternate Universe - Porn, Blowjobs, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Porn actors AU, porn industry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: "What do you think our usual viewers want to see in their porn?”“Big dicks?”“Well, yeah. There’s that."Kuroo chuckles at the admission."But more than that," Saeko continues, "they want to see feelings.Porn with feelings; sex with depth of emotions.” She makes a carving gesture with her hands in front of her chest to emphasize her point.“They want to see a big dick shoved up in someone else’s ass so deep, it touches their hearts.”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 154
Collections: limes & lemons





	hentai with senpai

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for limes & lemons. Word prompts bingo: possessiveness - dirty talk - uniforms
> 
> Please note that this is a story about aged-up characters playing hs students (but don't worry, their characters are also of age). 
> 
> Title inspired by a post I saw on tumblr, I forgot by who, I gotta search, but yeah. 
> 
> I'm hoping to crunch out more for today, but this is already late as it is. Oh well. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“You’ve read over the script, right?” Saeko asks without ceremony as soon as Kuroo comes in to greet her.

“I have,” he answers with a nod.

“And you’re sure you’re alright with doing gay porn?” Saeko narrows her eyes at him. “Your portfolio mostly consists of straight porn and solo.”

Kuroo gives her a benevolent smile. “I’m sure,” he says with complete confidence. He appreciates the way production people of this small adult film company make sure that the actors know what they signed up for, taking great lengths to ensure their consent and all that, he really does, but sometimes, being asked if they’re _absolutely_ sure can make them more hesitant. He doesn’t mention that.

Though, he brings up that he’s written in his application form he submitted years ago that he’s open to doing same-sex videos and that his stand hasn’t changed. Besides, he’s done his fair share of anal for some videos before and he thinks it’s not going to be that different. (He still did his research and attended the crash course a prod offered about the mechanics of gay sex just to be sure.)

“I really liked the script, to be honest.” It has a touch more drama, more context, and doesn’t just throw lines between the characters so they can proceed to do the nasty. It’s different than what he’s used to, but that’s what got him excited.

Saeko scoffs. “Which means it requires more acting.” He shrugs, and Saeko probably finds it flippant enough because she narrows her eyes at him again. “I’m serious. What do you think our usual viewers want to see in their porn?”

“Big dicks?”

“Well, yeah. There’s that.”

Kuroo chuckles at the admission.

“But more than that,” Saeko continues, “they want to see feelings. _Porn with_ _feelings_ ; sex with depth of emotions.” She makes a carving gesture with her hands in front of her chest to emphasize her point. “They want to see a big dick shoved up in someone else’s ass so deep, it touches their hearts.” She punctuates with a light stab in Kuroo’s chest.

“Understood, Ma’am.” Kuroo says with a chuckle and mock salute. “Don’t worry. I’m bringing my A-game.”

Saeko snorts and waves a dismissing hand at him, urging him to proceed to costume and have his make-up done.

Kuroo thought about Saeko words while sitting on the make-up chair, absentmindedly following Miwa-san’s orders or just letting his head be moved this way and that while she fixes his hair and he mulls over the scenes in his head, thinking about how he can make it emotional. It’s not that he’s starting to regret it, far from it, since he’s really excited. But he’s getting kind of nervous especially since he also knows who he’s going to be working alongside with.

Sawamura Daichi.

Surprisingly enough, while they’re technically colleagues, their paths have never crossed before, being involved in different ‘departments’ and all that. But he’s heard a lot about him, courtesy of Oikawa. Oikawa Tooru, self-proclaimed ‘Golden Boy’ of their company who thinks he’s the greatest thing to ever happen to binary and non-binary people has nothing but praises for Sawamura.

Obviously, it’s enough to make Kuroo curious.

He didn’t lie when he said that he said he liked the script, but what cemented his decision to accept the job is the prospect of finally getting to work with Sawamura Daichi and see for himself what the man is all about.

There’s a soft knock on the separator and a face peeking from behind the wall and as if summoned by Kuroo’s thoughts alone, Sawamura Daichi enters the make-up room with a tentative smile directed at Kuroo which he sees from the mirror.

“Hello Miwa-san,” Sawamura greets the stylist. Miwa-san returns the greeting with a soft smile and pats Kuroo on the shoulders to tell him he’s done, and she starts packing away her tools.

Kuroo turns around to face Sawamura.

And wow.

“Hello, uh, Kuroo-san?” Sawamura starts sheepishly, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck. “We haven’t been formally introduced before, so I thought I’d stop by before we begin filming. I’m Sawamura Daichi.” He bows in front of him.

Kuroo wakes from his stupor brought about the bright smile Sawamura’s hit him with and remembers his manners and quickly stands up to return the courtesy. “It’s nice to meet you, Sawamura-san. I’m Kuroo Tetsurou. I’m looking forward to working with you.”

“I’m looking forward to it as well.” Sawamura replies with another smile.

Kuroo swallows because man, he’s even more excited than he was before. His dick seems to agree with the way it twitched inside his pants and he berates himself for his unprofessional thoughts. He’d looked up some of Sawamura’s videos, even before this project was offered to him, mostly spurred on by Oikawa’s suggestions and incessant gushing about him. And since accepting the project, he found himself studying more of his works, and had gotten an… intimate knowledge about him. He must say that the cameras do not do Sawamura much justice, because he’s better looking in person, and so fucking innocent looking too.

How did he find himself doing porn for a living, Kuroo wonders, when he’s clearly the type you bring home to meet your mom?

“Okay,” Sawamura exhales. “Now that’s out of the way, I would just like to say that I’m a fan of your work.” And does he have to look shy about it? Him, who Kuroo’d seen take a cock in his mouth like a pro, blushing over admitting that he’s a fan of Kuroo’s videos. Out of this world. 

“Aw, gee, thanks. Me too. A fan, I mean. Of your work, not mine.”

Great, the bashfulness is contagious apparently because Kuroo feels his face heat up, and it’s ridiculous, getting all flushed like schoolboys (which, in a way they are, since their setting is in high school, and they’d be playing two horny teenagers) when they would be fucking like nasties in front of the camera for the viewing pleasure of so many people.

The awkward fest gets interrupted when a prod staff calls for them to the set.

The director, Saeko-san (surprise, surprise), ran the scenes by them again, discussed the blockings and adlibs and instructions about when filming would be paused to change camera angles and cum shots and all that. It’s all too mechanical that Kuroo feels his half-hard dick soften at how clinical they’re making it to be. Which, okay back-up, he should also be since it’s for work and not just for personal pleasure, he’s a professional porn actor for god’s sake, not some amateur who’s just itching to get his cock wet.

Especially since that he sees Sawamura’s taking it seriously. He must be really…passionate huh.

Once they’re done and over with it, they go to their positions and the camera starts rolling...

\-----

“Babe, wait up!” Tetsuo, jogs to catch up with his boyfriend. “Daisuke, please. It’s not what you think!”

Daisuke scoffs and flips him a middle finger without even looking at him and doesn’t stop power walking away, looking for somewhere to hide so he can cry himself out in rage. He swipes at the angry tears that’s starting to fall.

He came all the way to his boyfriend’s school festival, saved up some of his allowance for a month to buy tickets so he can come and surprise him, thinking how happy Tetsuo would be when he learns that Daisuke’s visited him, but _no_.

“Yeah, because her tongue shoved down your throat is not what I think it is, you bastard!”

Daisuke wants to punch something. Preferably Tetsuo, because he’s just so mad, and so hurt.

He doesn’t feel Tetsuo caught up with him until one of his arms get pulled back. “I don’t know her, I swear. Please, just listen to me.”

“I don’t want to hear your bullshit, Tetsuo.” He spats. “We’re over! I don’t want to see you!” In his struggle to get his arm free he accidentally slaps Tetsuo in the face and the echoing sound it made in the deserted hallway sobers them both.

“I-I’m sor-”

Tetsuo breathes deeply. “I guess I deserved that,” he says, rubbing a hand across his stinging cheek. But one look at Daisuke’s red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained face, and it’s another kind of pain he feels. “Fuck, don’t make that face, please.” He cups Daisuke’s cheeks, relieved that he doesn’t get pushed away in a fit of anger.

He hears some shuffling from the other end of the hallway and Tetsuo quickly pulls a still shocked Daisuke into the nearest room. Thankfully, it’s empty and he locks the door, so they remain uninterrupted.

Daisuke seems to have lost all the fight in him as he leans back against the wall, hands in his face as his sobs echo around the classroom.

“Dai,” Tetsuo pleads. It kills him to see his boyfriend like this. “I’m so sorry. But I swear. I don’t know her,” he starts explaining, desperate to make his boyfriend understand. “She came up to me and I thought she’s just going to ask for directions, but she pulled me down and started kissing me, and I was too shocked to pull away and she took advantage of that.” He steps closer to Daisuke and puts his hand on his shaking shoulders, feeling his eyes tear up as well.

Daisuke pulls his hand down to look up at him, he’s still hurt, and his eyes still look betrayed, but he’s listening.

“I swear. I wouldn’t do that to you. You know it’s only you. Please believe me.” Tetsuo lowers his head to kiss him on top of his head, then his forehead, then anywhere he can reach. He gasps in surprise when Daisuke pulls him by his tie.

“Are you telling the truth?”

Tetsuo nods frantically. “I am. I know it’s just my word against what you saw, that’s really incriminating, and I’m sorry I let that happen to me while you’re there, but I swear, Dai. You know me.”

Tetsuo doesn’t get to apologize further because Daisuke’s crashed their lips against each other.

He bites down Tetsuo’s lips without warning, making him gasp and Daisuke takes advantage of it and slithers his tongue inside his mouth, starts licking around without abandon- curls it up around his tongue, runs is over his teeth, desperately trying to erase any trace the girl left inside Tetsuo’s mouth and claim back his territory.

Tetsuo’s eager to be claimed, as he’s also matching Daisuke’s desperation, holding unto his waist tight groans at the feel of their tongues frenzied dance and getting impossibly turned on by the way the lewd sounds echoing around the empty room, the festivities so far from their minds as both are only consumed by each other.

Daisuke wraps his arm around Tetsuo’s neck pulling him even closer, the fingers holding his tie hostage tightens their grip as he swallows yet another moan Tetsuo let’s out, possessiveness surging over him.

“You’re mine, Tetsu,” Daisuke rasps, biting down on Tetsuo’s already swollen lips. Tetsuo groans in acquiescence. “Yeah, that’s right,” he feverishly whispers against his boyfriend’s lips, before letting his moist lips kiss around Tetsuo’s face. “Your sounds are only mine hear. Your mouth is mine to claim. You’re mine to mark.” He nips at his Tetsuo’s jaw. “You’re _mine_.”

“Dai, fuck,” Tetsuo grunts and gets him grounding down their crotches together, feeling the hardness that has grown inside both their pants during their desperate making-out. “I’m yours, Dai. Only yours.”

Daisuke doesn’t waste time and with impressive show of strength, flips their position and pushes Tetsuo against the walls and quickly gets down on his knees to come face to face with the bulge inside Tetsuo’s pants.

Tetsuo lets out a broken gasp when Daisuke starts palming his cock through his pants. “This is also mine.”

“Yes, _fuck_. _Yes_!” Tetsu exclaims fingers digging against the wall so hard he must have chipped some of the paint off.

The sound of the zipper being undone cuts through their heavy breathing and soon, Tetsuo’s pants and boxers are halfway down his legs and he gives a whole-body shiver as Daisuke exhales his hot breath against his exposed cock.

He jolts and almost comes right there and then when Daisuke takes him throbbing and pulsing cock in his hands.

“You want my mouth in your cock, Tetsu?” Daisuke teases, eye glinting evilly. Tetsuo’s sure he’s forgiven for his transgression, but Daisuke’s still about to make him pay very dearly, and gods he doesn’t care at what cost.

“ _Fuck_ yes, Dai! _Yes_! Suck me.”

“Only I get to do this to you, right?” His grip tightened a little and Tetsu arches from the wall, but Daisuke just continues pumping his dick, thumbs smearing his leaking precum around his bulging head.

“Yes, only you.” He replies deliriously. He needs Daisuke’s mouth on him and he’s going to die if he doesn’t get it now.

“You’re not begging enough for it, babe.” Daisuke has the nerve to be cheeky even though his eyes are also clearly eager for Tetsuo’s cock as much as the other is for his mouth. But Tetsuo indulges him, always. Whatever the cost, right?

“Please, _please_ , Dai,” Tetsu whines, hand carding through Daisuke’s short hair, gentle even as he’s desperate. “Please suck me, my cock’s all yours, please.”

Daisuke takes pity on him or he’s also impatient already and just dives in, taking half of his length in his mouth and proceeds to suck Tetsuo’s soul from his cock. The velvet tongue wrapped around his length is so _fucking_ hot and wet and warm.

“Fuck, baby, _yeah_ , that’s it. _Shit_ ,” he curls the hand on Daisuke’s head when he takes him further inside, feeling the tip of his cock brush against his throat and he praises his boyfriends non-existent gag reflex, then oh so slowly, torturously pulls it back.

Tetsuo gives a heartfelt groan at how downright _sinful_ Daisuke looks with the way he’s watching him, brown eyes blown wide, cheeks hollowed and flushed, lips swollen and glistening, looking very much content and so fucking beautiful.

“You’re fucking gorgeous, Dai,” Tetsuo whispers reverently, warm hands cupping Daisuke’s cheeks and feels his heart swell because how did he deserve Daisuke, he’ll never know.

Daisuke pulls away completely, releasing his cock from his mouth and blinks up at him, taken aback by the praise. He gives him a soft smile, that should be out of place at what they’re currently doing, but just feels right, perfect.

“You too,” he says then gives Tetsuo’s dick a light kiss, before he proceeds to sucking it again, like a very tasty treat. He looks like he’s enjoying himself so much and Tetsuo’s continuously being spurred on the by the moans he not only hears but feels as well and finds himself getting close to release.

“Dai, I’m close,” he’s gasping for breath now.

Daisuke pops his mouth off to say “Come for me babe. Come all over me.”

And Tetsu does. It hits him hard and he just let’s go with a moan that shook the room. Cum spurts out in thick, white ropes and he spills it inside Daisuke’s waiting mouth, across Daisuke’s face and even his _gakuran_.

Even then, Daisuke still laps up his cock clean, and gives it another light kiss when he’s done.

“I hope you know I'm not done with you yet.”

\-----

“You’re watching that again?” Daichi sits beside him on their couch and brushes the back of his hand against the evident bulge in Tetsurou’s sweatpants.

“It’s my favorite,” Tetsurou slides closer to Daichi, and puts his head on his shoulder. “The actor that played Daisuke is gorgeous.” He finishes with a wink.

Daichi chuckles and shakes his head despite the praise.

That bit wasn’t anywhere in the script. It had been Tetsurou’s real thoughts back there, so his reaction to it was genuine as well as his reply. They were so sure that it’s gonna get cut-off in editing floor and was pleasantly surprised when it was kept in the full feature release.

They’ve left that life behind, when they made the decision to give their relationship a real chance, but even if that’s the case, they still brag to their close friends that it’s the production house’s most viewed video to date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
